The Sweetest Thing
by Miaiko-sama
Summary: Ryuuzaki is feeling a little depressed. Light's kind gesture helps him out when he's feeling down.    Slight L/Light but nothing happens, just a blush and a kind gesture.


**_The Sweetest Thing_**

_By Miaiko-sama_

_(A Death Note Semi Pairing)_

* * *

A slam was heard throughout the first floor of the large building known as task force headquarters, those dwelling within the building all had one task at hand, to bring the god- or rather villain Kira to justice. These people all had the same goal, knowing their very lives were at stake, but one of them- an impostor in sheep's clothing lurked among them. And he alone had the power to eliminate all that stood before him.

_Damn that Misa! How dare she come here at a time like this for something as trivial as a date!_ Light Yagami's thoughts ran wild, cursing the idea of ever letting the annoying girl live. Scenarios played continuously in his head as he tried to assess what the normal Light Yagami should do, oblivious to the fact that he had already aroused suspicion from the shaggy unkempt genius stumbling to keep up with him as he was being dragged by the chain that linked them together.

**"Raito-kun... What on earth would have made you so hostile towards Miss Amane? You never seem in the mood to return her affections." **The man inquired, casting sharp suspicion in his eyes as he took in all of his odd behavior.

_L, damn you. I don't have time to play your mind games right now. _Light thought, biting his lip as he pressed on to the desk across the room, littered with files, electronics, and sweets.

**"How can I when Kira is out there, killing just as he sees fit? I just cant let myself rest until I know I've done all I can." **The younger male said, yanking on the chain and speaking with a liar's tongue.

L looked up at the man, taking in his posture and processing his answer like a human computer.

The same answer once again, worded differently, but he's still playing the same game.

**"Whatever you say, Raito-kun." **He spoke as they finally got to the desks and sat down. It had sincerely pained him that he had obtained such a strong bond of friendship with the man that he had first suspected of as Kira, and was still some odd years later- never cleared from the accusation. Sure he was retained of his own free will, then was discharged after criminals began to die once more, but he was never cleared. A saddened expression darkened his eyes as he stared down at a danish that had gone stale while he was out, then he remembered back to when Light had agreed to be chained to him.

**"Ryuuzaki?"**

**"Yes, Light?" **Depression dripped from his words as L looked down at his bare feet.

**"A-are you okay- you seem depressed." **The other man answered, stating the obvious as he walked over to the hunched over genius.

**"Oh, really? I'm fine. Just a little upset is all." **

**"Why is that? Is it because of Kira again?"  
"It is. I've said this before but I put my last chip on you, I bet it all because I knew- I thought that you were Kira, and people just couldn't see my reasons for thinking so." **After a moment of silence, Light sat down and rolled a chair beside him.  
**"I do understand. But I'm not Kira. All of your reasonings, every method was done perfectly, you're just looking for the wrong person. Think about it, isn't it a little too convenient that you found all those links to me so quickly? Someone has to be setting me up." **

**"I think you want to believe me, to believe that story even... But the fact is that at one point and time you were Kira, and somehow you lost the power to be Kira- giving said power to someone else."** L said with a deadly serious voice, piercing into the hazel eyes in front of him. Light was the first to advert his eyes, taking all of his words said to heart, then crinkling his forehead in puzzlement as his thoughts became jumbled.

**"The power to... kill."** His thought was voiced as he forgot everything around him, then looked up at L after a few seconds, then his eyes noticed the other man's body shape that was now looking noticeably thinner even for him.

**"Ryuuzaki, have you been eating?"** He suddenly exclaimed, pulling up L by his thin limbs, which were quite limp in his grasp.

**"Sometimes, I guess." **The detective said, trying to remember the last time he had really eaten.

**"What was the last meal you had?" **

**"Uh... this."** The man's obsidian eyes caught an old teacup that had once held Earl Grey and 13 cubes of sugar.

**"You- that's not even a snack! Come on, get up."** Light said, pulling the man's arm as he began dragging him out of the room.

When the two reemerged with two pieces of cake, L's demeanor changed completely causing Light's expression to look a bit pained.

_That's all he wanted... Not even a sandwich. _He held a groan from escaping his lips, then turned to the man beside him.

**"I meant real food. You know, if you didn't look like you caught your death..." **The younger man was about to threaten the genius when he noticed the look on his face, silence followed his words as he away from L, then he sat down with the cake.

**"You were saying something Raito-kun?"** The raven haired man asked, oblivious to Light's ranting as he joined him, hopping into his chair.

**"Nothing. Just eat your cake." **

**"It's not all for me, Raito-kun. I brought that for you."** L said with a smile, forking the strawberry on his cake, and stealing it from the confused younger man.

**"Oh. Well. Thank you." **Light turned his attention back to the dessert in front of him, then picked up his fork after a few minutes, seeing that L had already finished his. The brown haired man finished the cake almost as quickly as L had, then smiled back at the raven haired man.

**"That was quick, would you like another?"**

**"No. I couldn't eat another bite."** Light said quickly, taking both of their dishes in his hand and smiling uneasily at the dark eyed genius.

After Light had left, his father soon entered the room, noticing L's presence he spoke up with a jolly attitude and began walking toward the slouched man.

**"Oh, Ryuuzaki. I was wondering- have you seen Light anywhere recently? I've been looking for him. "**

**"Yes, actually you just missed him. He was here eating cake with me not too long ago." **

**"Really? That doesn't sound like him." **Chief Yagami said in a puzzled manner as he looked back at the door behind him.

**"What do you mean?" **L looked equally puzzled at Light's father, wondering what he had meant by his answer.

**"Light doesn't like sweets. In fact, the last time he had cake he got violently ill... I think it might have been his 6th birthday?" **Mr. Yagami said, thinking back as he spoke to L, then hitting his side when he seemed to have remembered something.

**"Yes, it was his 6th birthday, I remember Saichko being so upset that he didn't like his cake."** He confirmed, nodding his head as he made his way back to the door.

**"I'll just look and see if he's coming back now."** Silence filled the room after Chief Yagami left the room, then L turned to Light's empty seat with an expressionless face.

**"Doesn't like sweets."** He repeated Yagami's words, then a smile crept onto his slightly flustered face.

**"Well, isn't that the sweetest thing."**

**END**

**

* * *

**

**_Author's Notes: This was an old story that I had written after seeing the death of L because I could see that he was a bit conflicted, knowing that he had a friend that was quite literally going to end him. This confliction played out in full as he washed Light's feet after they had been in the rain. Though I love the LxLight pairing, I saw no romance in that gesture, just a lot of pain and stuff. I played off of what my perception of that episode was and made a story based off of something I could see happening if they were either romantically involved or had a very deep friendship/bond. So, this can be a yaoi or not, you decide. :D_**

**_~Miaiko-sama_**

**_

* * *

_**

****


End file.
